Wedding or Banging?
by Griffin0Pheonix
Summary: Swanqueen wedding! Snow is on a crazy spree and trying to get Emma into a dress, but Emma and Regina just keep skipping the dress fitting and wedding planning so they can poof off and go bang somewhere. Fluffy for now but I'm gonna bring in some rough and kinky sex. Not a very good summary but read inside. x


**Hey Guys long time no write :P, but I'm somewhat back. Hope you going to enjoy this one, please offer some creative criticism, I don't care for those who think it's their job to put down fanfic writers. Its fiction!Our stories NOT yours! You try writing a story and let people take a crack at it, your negativity isn't needed keep it to yourself and if you don't like the story, DON'T Read it!**

**Also too all my little swanqueen minions I live in South Africa and our spelling and tenses are a little different to most countries so if it looks wrong all I can say is sorry it was the way I was thought to write, But if anyone can suggest a beta I would love that**

**P.S- SwanQueen will rule one day…It's just a waiting game :P xx**

**P.P.S I don't own anything :'( and this is an AU pre-established Swanqueen and is dirty and smutty Not classy smut either.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I will always find you<strong>

"Emma. Emma come back! It's only a dress!" huffed Snow annoyed while watching her daughters retreating form. "Did she take off again?" Charming asked with an amused smile. "It's not funny Charming, she only has until Friday which if you haven't noticed is in four days!" Snow exclaimed, surprised that the time had once again lessened to now only four days.

"Snow calm down it'll be fine, let's go find her" Charming soothed, "She's definitely your daughter" Snow exclaimed before angrily marching out of the dressing room with Charming in tow. Just as they rounded the corner they saw Emma's golden locks before hearing "Oh shit she's coming" from a very worried sounding Emma and then seeing a puff of purple smoke. "Charminnnng" Snow drawled out sounding beyond annoyed, Charming just huffed and gestured for Snow to follow him out of the store even he had to admit that his daughter was becoming a bit of a handful, couldn't she just pick a dress and wear it to the damn wedding she would take it off as soon as she said 'I do' anyway.

_Meanwhile at the mayor's mansion _

"Ah, I love that you can do that" Emma exclaimed a little out of breath from the trip. "So what you're saying is you only love me for my magic?" Regina asked sarcastically giving Emma a sultry smirk. "Aw babe don't twist my words like that you know I love you and only" Emma said giving her best puppy dog face. "I love you too Emma, so much" Regina exclaimed with only truth in her eyes, "And besides I think were alone now" said Emma laughing at comparison of her words to Regina's favorite song. "Dear, if you burst out into song I swear I'll show you what I'm capable of" Regina warned playfully, to which Emma replies "Doesn't seem to be anyone around, I think were alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound"

"Emma, I warned you" Regina exclaims before running at Emma full speed, but Emma being Emma carried on singing right until Regina was only a foot away, "Babe, I'm going to show you what I'm capable of" Emma replies smirking while catching her fiancé as she jumps at her. Regina wraps her legs around Emma's waist and is carried off towards her home office

"Mmmm god Emma don't stop" Regina rasps while Emma kisses her neck and tries to unbutton Regina's blouse. Regina's now seated on her desk with Emma hurriedly undressing her, Regina breaks Emma's contact with her neck and instead offers her lips which Emma takes without thought. Regina bites Emma's lip as the kiss becomes more heated and needy which causes Emma to moan, suddenly their both naked "Sorry dear you were taking too long and I really want you right now" Regina says after seeing Emma's slightly confused expression to suddenly being naked.

"Well in that case" Emma replies slipping down onto her knees in front of Regina's core which is now glistening with arousal, Emma softly puts Regina's legs of either shoulder and leans in to take a swipe of her glistening pussy "Em-ma, so good" Regina moans out and that's all Emma needs before diving in she adds light suction to Regina's clit before using her finger to play with it while she explores Regina's tight channel with her tongue "Fingers, please Emma I need to feel you inside me" Regina husks before grinding into Emma's ministrations. Before long Emma slid one finger into Regina before quickly adding another while gently biting her clit, "Oh right there baby, oh fuck! Come here" Regina gestured for Emma to move above her on the desk when Emma was fully straddling her Regina stuck two fingers inside her while attaching their lips and catching Emma's gasp

There motions grew rougher and uncoordinated as they moved closer to the edge while breaking the kiss. Emma rode Regina's while trying to keep her thrusts constant. Emma looked up at Regina whose eyes were closed and face was one of utter pleasure "Look at me" Emma whispered softly waiting for Regina to look up, Regina opened her eyes looking into a sea of hazy green staring back at her. "Ems, I'm close" Regina whispered concentrating on bring Emma over the edge with her, "It's okay babe I got you, Cum for me. I love you" Emma whispered placing a kiss on Regina's lips and that's all it took "O gods! I love you Emma!" Regina came flying over the edge into her orgasm with Emma falling right behind, their bodies fall onto the desk completely spent.

"Hmm I love our hormones, makes for great exercise, I'm always horny whenever you're horny" Emma says in wonder still coming down from her high, "That my dear is because you're always horny" Regina replies giggling and placing a kiss on Emma's forehead. "Now we should get dressed before-"

"I found you! And you're naked, again" Snow exclaimed trying to look anywhere but her daughter and Regina's naked and tangled limbs "-Your parents find us" Regina finished, "You know Snow there's this things normal people do it's called 'knocking' and how the hell did you get in anyway?." Regina questioned with playfulness in her voice, after a while her and Snow had learned to get along mostly for Emma but they actually found that they could be really civil and had quite a bit in common. "The door was open" Snow replied as if to say why would the door be locked, "Emma! Seriously how many times have I told you to lock the door!" Regina said looking at Emma and noticing they were still naked so she quickly poofed their clothes back on. "Sorry babe" replied Emma giving Regina a light peck on the cheek.

So… I have a question" Snow said, "Fire away mom. We know you're going to ask anyway" Emma said adding the last part under her breath. "Okay while how long after you're married can I expect grandbabies?" Snow exclaimed excitedly while Regina and Emma just looked each other mouths agape and at a loss for words.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short but I wanted to see how it would go first, Also Henry's not in here I love him to bits but I wanted them to start from scrap, I'll bring him in later if asked too :D . Also before anyone says that Emma always calls Regina "babe" yeah I know it sounds a bit like a moron jock talking to his object-girlfriend but I'm not trying to make Regina sound like and object I just really dunno what to use as a 'lovey dovey' name cause Regina always says dear but what would Emma say…any suggestions? Even though it looks a bit fluffy I am definitely gonna spice it up with some rough kinky sex later on. xx<strong>


End file.
